Link adaptation techniques may use different methods, processes and/or algorithms of link measurement to provide interacting peers, e.g., stations, with information about a wireless link between the peers. The information may be used by a transmitter, for example, to adapt one or more transmit parameters for communication over the wireless link, e.g., a Modulation and Coding Scheme (MCS), a transmit power, an antenna configuration, and the like.
The link adaptation techniques may utilize various link measurement requests and responses with various information elements. For example, the Wireless Gigabit Alliance (WGA) Specification defines a measurement report element, a link adaptation procedure and a link adaptation procedure.